


Until our final breath

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, married Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: A wedding for Sam and Dean Winchester.





	Until our final breath

Sam has been writing and rewriting vows for months, but nothing seems quite right. He tried talking about how much he cares for his brother, how many times he knew this was exactly where they'd end up. But, nothing. His brain has run dry and the wedding is in three days.

They'd made plans to go to an actual hotel after the ceremony, spending the extra cash to make it memorable. Somewhere nice, a couple of days. Dean had thought of it, hoping they'd have really good water pressure and maybe a pool. He had found a few other surprises as well, but those will come up later.

Dean has had these vows written from the first time he realized he had feelings for Sam. He would have happily made the same vows regardless of if his feelings were returned. He couldn't stand to let Sam live without knowing that he'd be lost with his brother.

The church is beautiful, in the middle of nowhere. They had become members months ago, finding that small town folks are pretty accepting of their alternative lifestyle. Of course, they don’t know they’re brothers, but their family does. In the front pew sits the most important people of their lives; Bobby, Jody, Charlie, Cas. So many can’t be here, but those that can mean the world to Sam and Dean. They’d invited Garth, but he couldn’t make it because it was so close to a full moon. He’d sent a card though, offering his best.

Sam and Dean had lived a life filled with uncertainties and lost friends, losing even their mother at an early age. They had lost each other many times, and the only certainty was their love for each other. So, to stand in front of family and declaring it for everyone to see and judge. It was the final step in their commitment to each other.

Sam had picked their tuxes up this morning, taking them to the church and finishing a few last-minute decorations. It was minimal, but still breathtaking. The banisters are lined with amaranth, the tuxes donned with a single lily. And now, Dean stands at the end of the aisle. He’s so proud, so filled with the love and joy surrounding him in the small chapel. He watches, a single tear rolling down his cheek, as Sam stands at the opposite end of the aisle. He seems nervous, looking around at the hundred or so friends that joined them to celebrate. Finally, he locks his gaze with Dean’s and takes steady steps towards the alter.

Sam clasps Dean’s hands in his, giving him a reassuring smile. Dean gestures to the priest that they can begin. “We are gathered here, today, to join these two in the strongest commitment known to man.” He smiles fondly at the two, “But we are certain they are ready. Have you prepared vows?”

Dean nods, looking anywhere but at Sam’s face. “Sam, Samuel, Sammy. I need you next to me. Today, tomorrow, and yesterday. You’ve always been the most important person in my life, way above myself. And we make mistakes, but I can’t lose you. Not again, so I am here, in front of you at my most honest. I promise to take care of you, keep you safe, and follow if I can’t. I want to stand next to you for the rest of your life, and I…” He stutters, taking a cleansing breath and smirking at his brother. “Look, Sam. I can’t lose you again. We’ve done that and neither of us is okay when we’re alone. I would do anything if it meant that I never lost you again.” He sighs, looking sincerely at his brother’s warm expression. “I love you man, and I can’t stop myself. After all this time, that isn’t going to stop.  We’ve been through way too much, and we’ll do more. But I wouldn’t want anyone else beside me.” He takes the ring from his left hand and whispers to his brother, “We forgot to get rings… I hope this is enough.” He slips the ring onto Sam’s finger. He smiles, speaking strongly. “Samuel Shirley Winchester, with this ring I swear to stand by your side through sickness and health. Through joy and sorrow, love and loss. I swear to be yours, until death does part us.”

Sam chuckles, “How am I supposed to follow that? Upstaged at my own wedding.” The audience laughs, basking in the love the two men radiate. “Anyway, Dean. I knew I loved you one day after we sparred, you’d pinned me and I couldn’t keep my eyes from your lips. They’d been colored so dark from the constant biting, but I just wanted to make them darker. I hadn’t realized that everything would go nuts and that we’d sacrifice so much for each other. But, I can’t imagine it going any other way now that it has. I wouldn’t choose anyone over you, and the younger me could only dream of this day. We both have made so many choices, made so many sacrifices, but there’s always been a constant. As long as you are beside me, nothing can beat us down. I didn’t expect life to turn out this way, but now I wouldn’t wish it any different.” He reaches down into his pocket, pulling out the amulet Dean had lost years back. “Dean Mathew Winchester, with this necklace I swear to stand beside you in all circumstances. To stay steady through sickness, health, and every day in-between. And to stay committed to you until my last breath.” He slides the amulet over Dean’s head, smiling with pride at his husband.

The priest smiles at the two, asking for objections before announcing, “I pronounce you, Samuel Shirley and Dean Mathew Winchester, husband and husband. You may kiss your spouse.”

 


End file.
